


[podfic] Phantom of Mine

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Murder, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Potions, Rape, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the war, Draco isolated himself inside the Manor with only his Father and a ghost for company. But when Harry Potter shows up, everything begins to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Phantom of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_socks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phantom of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24730) by aj_socks. 



Cover Art provided by Queenie Mab.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/PhantomofMine.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 54 MB | **Duration:** 00:56:03
  * [Podbook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/PhantomofMine.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 54 MB | **Duration:** 00:56:03

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/familial-predilections)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [2013 HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com) on livejournal.


End file.
